


Today's Meeting of the Emiya Family

by EmiKougamine



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 衛宮さんちの今日のごはん | Emiya-san Chi no Kyou no Gohan | Today's Menu for the Emiya Family (Anime)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Gen, Gilgamesh (Fate) Being Gilgamesh (Fate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiKougamine/pseuds/EmiKougamine
Summary: Sitonai is summoned to Chaldea. While her family are very pleased to see her, a certain Golden Archer is less than thrilled.
Kudos: 18





	Today's Meeting of the Emiya Family

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't do Oniland because I was still in Camelot and if I rolled for Sitonai I didn't get her (don't remember if I did or not because I was saving for Eresh and Enkidu) but I had the idea for this fic while rewatching Zero and Blade Works. Might be a bit ooc because I don't know much about Sitonai, but hope you enjoy it anyway 🙂 
> 
> Formatting might be screwy because I'm uploading this on my phone purely to see if I can.

Halloween was over. Finally.

It had been a non-stop whirlwind of fun, food, and, inevitably, fighting. Unlike other, normal, celebrations, though, the battles hadn’t been over such mundane issues as who got the most candy or whose costume looked the best.

No, in Chaldea, Halloween was a far more…interesting experience. First, there had been the quite frankly ridiculous business with the Csejte Pyramid Himeji Castle monstrosity – a piece of architecture that even M.C Escher would have taken one look at and run away screaming in horror. Then, Shuten-Doji, not to be outdone in a chance to add to the festivities, had decided to go one step further and create her own amusement park filled with real-life monsters. Or demons, as the case may be.

In any event (or rather, both Events) things had finally been settled, and Chaldea had welcomed two new Servants – Mecha Eli, and Shuten in her new Caster class.

And now, if all went well, they would be set to welcome another new addition. Or possibly even more than one, if their luck was really good. Romani and Da Vinci had determined that the odds of summoning Ibaraki Doji, Mochizuki Chiyome and Sitonai were higher than usual during this Event, so Ritsuka had decided to chance her luck on a roll, using the Saint Quartz she’d gathered over the past few weeks.

As the summoning circle powered to life, she crossed her fingers for luck.

As usual, the first few rolls produced nothing of value. Four lower-level Craft Essences, useful to burn for Mana Prisms but not much else. Ritsuka groaned inwardly. Craft Essence cards were annoying enough on their own, but for not even one of them to be rare? It seemed the cards weren’t in her favour this time, after all.

But as if to counteract that thought, the next roll produced the three parallel bands of light that signalled a Servant’s appearance.

“Please be a new Servant, please be a new Servant, please be a new Servant,” Ritsuka chanted under her breath, crossing her fingers even tighter.

“ugh, no luck,” she groaned a moment later, as the blue-white light turned silver. Only a three-star, then. Well, better than nothing, she supposed. At least someone might get an NP upgrade, or if not, the extra copy could be burned as well.

“No, look! It’s a spook!” Romani pointed out, as the light cracked and fizzed, changing from silver to gold. Ritsuka perked up, hope resuming in her expression.

A moment later, the new Berseker stepped out.

“My name is Ibaraki Doji, the leader of the oni clan of Mt Ooe,” she introduced herself proudly, little fangs peeking out in a toothy grin. Ritsuka grinned back in response.

“Hi! I’m your Master, Ritsuka Fujimaru. Nice to meet you!” she greeted the little demon. She would have said more, but she was interrupted by a voice calling from behind her.

“Ibaraki! Over here, dear!”

That was Raikou calling out as she waved, with Shuten and Kintoki standing next to her. They’d come to watch the summons in the hope of gaining one of the missing members of their little gang.

“Boss!” Ibaraki made as if to join her friends, but stopped to look to Ritsuka first, who waved her hand flippantly.

“It’s fine, it’s fine, go catch up. We can save the proper introductions for later,” she said.

Ibaraki cheered, rushing over to the trio. Raikou immediately enfolded her in a hug as her mothering instinct momentarily took over. Shuten poured a cup of sake from the ever-present gourd at her side, while Kintoki merely nodded a ‘yo’ and flashed a thumbs up when Raikou finally let her underling up to breathe.

Meanwhile, Ritsuka had turned her attention back to the summoning circle. While the reunion was going on behind her, the circle had produced another three Craft Essences. There were only two more chances left – luck was running out.

Another Craft Essence.

One chance left.

“please…” Ritsuka whispered fervently.

Rainbow lights played around the room as the circle spun one last time.

“Yes! Hey, Ibaraki, looks like you’re bringing a friend!” she called, pointing at the glowing lights.

“oh?” Now separated from her Boss’ breath-taking (in more ways than one) embrace, Ibaraki looked on curiously.

“ooh, I wonder who it’s gonna be?”

The swirl of lights died down, revealing a glittering golden card etched with a jester’s hat.

Ritsuka let out a small victory cry at the sight.

“aw, yeah! Two out of three, not bad!”

At his console, Romani exchanged a smile with Da Vinci and Mash. Ritsuka’s reactions towards her summoning attempts did tend to be quite over the top sometimes, but it was heartening to see how happy gaining a new Servant made her. After all, why wouldn’t she be? New Servants meant Chaldea gained one more soldier in the fight to protect Humanity’s future. But more than that, new Heroic Spirits were new friends to be made; Servants were human (ish) too, after all.

“I made Sitonai my True Name. It seems like she’s the most prominent one within me. Please take good care of me, Master.” The little girl spoke clearly, though with a faint hint of an accent. Ritsuka wasn’t entirely sure what – either the accent of her vessel, or that of the Spirits residing within her.

“Hello. My name is Ritsuka Fujimaru, and I’m your Master. Welcome to Chaldea, Sitonai.”

Sitonai blinked, clearing her head of the dizziness that being summoned caused, then looked around curiously.

“So, this is Chaldea, huh? Looks like there’s lots of people here already! Nice to meet you, everyone!”

“Nice to meet you too!” Ritsuka replied, walking over to her. “Here, let me introduce you to everyone. That guy with the orange hair over there is Romani Archaman, he’s the primary Doctor and unofficial Director of Chaldea-”

“and first point of call for pretty much anything else that needs doing around here…” he muttered, with a rather hangdog expression on his face. “But never mind that, good to meet you, Sitonai!”

She waved at him, and Ritsuka continued her introductions, ignoring Romani’s first comment.

“Next to him we have Da Vinci and Mash, they’re two of the first Heroic Spirits to be summoned here. Well Mash is technically a Demi-Servant, but she’s still pretty powerful.”

“Hello!”

“Hello, it’s good to meet you.”

“And over there, the tall lady in purple is Minamoto-no-Raikou-”

“Hello, dear.”

“- Sakata Kintoki. As you can tell, his favourite colour is gold-”

“Yo! Welcome to Chaldea, kid!”

“The oni with the dark hair is Shuten-Doji, and the one with blond hair is Ibaraki-Doji. She was summoned just before you were.”

“Hello, little one.”

“Hi!”

“And that’s it!” Ritsuka turned back to Sitonai, who had bowed and waved at everyone in turn.

“So, now that we’ve all introduced ourselves,” she said, pitching her voice to address the room as a whole. “Would you guys like a tour, or would you like something to eat first? Emiya should be able to whip something up for you if you’re hungry.”

At the sound of that name, Sitonai started, an odd look on her face.

“Emiya?”

Ritsuka nodded. “Yup. There’s a few familiar faces here, wanna go meet them?” she asked, though she pretty much knew the answer would be yes. To prove her right, Sitonai smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

“Yes, please, Master!”

“Hey, Master, what about me?” Ibaraki whined from across the room, not wishing to be ignored. “Can I come too? I want sweets! Or meat!”

“Good to see you’re greedy as ever, kid!” Kintoki laughed, earning a happy grin at his words – to Ibaraki, being told she was being greedy meant she was acting exactly as a proper demon should. “But you sure can eat your fill here. The grub is amazin’ – that Emiya guy is a real great cook!”

“Indeed he is, although I would add that my own skills in the kitchen are equally up to standard,” Raikou added. “In any case, Master, will you allow us to accompany you? I believe it is time for lunch, and sharing a meal together is a wonderful way for everyone to get to know each other.”

“Of course! This way, everyone.”

With that, Ritsuka began leading her retinue towards the cafeteria.

When they got there, they found a full spread waiting for them. Emiya and the rest of the kitchen staff (Boudicca, Tamamo Cat and whichever other Servants either were on duty that day or took it upon themselves to help) always prepared a good meal when Ritsuka attempted a summons. If she was successful, it served as a celebration; if not, commiseration. Thankfully, today could prove the former.

Reaching the cafeteria, Sitonai immediately scoured the room, searching for her brother. Thanks to Ritsuka’s briefing on the way there, she knew to look for the older, Archer version, rather than the teenager she’d known before.

He wasn’t hard to spot. Emiya had just placed a large tray of sandwiches on one of the tables, when Sitonai caught sight of him.

“Big brother!” she yelled happily, running full speed towards him. Emiya looked up at hearing that; confusion turning first to surprise, then understanding, when he saw her flying towards him.

“So, Master, I see you were successfu-oof!” his observation was cut off as Sitonai hugged him, hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

“Hi, big brother!” she grinned at him. And then, when she had to crane her neck up to be able to see his face,

“Why are you so tall? It’s not fair!”

Emiya chuckled at his little sister’s pout.

“I was always taller than you, Illya,” he pointed out. “Even when I was the Shirou you knew.”

“Hmph! Just you wait, I’ll grow taller than you!” she declared, face screwing up in a mock-frown. “Big sisters should be bigger than their brothers!”

“oh? In what world are you my big sister?”

Sitonai rolled her eyes, as though the answer should be obvious. “Because,” she drawled, “Kiritsugu and mother had me first. That makes me the older child!”

“That’s…not how that works, but alright. If you say so.”

To be fair, there was a certain kind of logic to Sitonai’s – Illya’s – thinking, but it was the slightly flawed logic of a child. Still, Emiya couldn’t help the fond smile that rose at his sister’s reasoning.

“Alright, then, _big sister_ ,” he teased. “How about saying hello to the rest of the family? I’m not the only Emiya here, you know, adopted or otherwise.”

Sitonai gasped, immediately detaching herself from her older brother and casting around the room, searching for familiar faces in the sea of people. At first, she didn’t see anyone she recognised, but then she heard familiar voices entering the room.

Kiritsugu and Irisviel were coming from the kitchen, Kiritsugu carrying a cake the pair had made with Emiya to celebrate the youngest member of the family’s arrival. When she caught sight of her daughter standing there next to her adopted son, Irisviel gasped.

“Illya!”

“Mama! Daddy!”

Mother and daughter rushed towards each other, twin beams of joy shining on their faces. Sitonai jumped into her mother’s open arms with a happy squeal. Kiritsugu placed the cake down on the table they’d set aside for the family, before striding over to join the embrace.

“aww…” Ritsuka couldn’t help cooing at the sight of the family reunion. Irisviel had happy tears streaming down her face, Sitonai was grinning fit to burst and even the normally eternally stoic Kiritsugu looked like he couldn’t quite believe his luck.

Irisviel looked over her husband’s shoulder towards her Master.

“Thank you, Ritsuka!” she exclaimed, still hugging Sitonai tight.

Ritsuka shrugged in reply. “Don’t thank me, thank the summoning system. I’m just glad it worked, for once.”

The hug lasted a few moments longer, before Irisviel placed Sitonai down again.

“Well, darling, what do you think?” she asked, indicating both the spread of food and the room as a whole.

“It looks great! You all must have worked really hard on this,” she replied. “Thank you, everyone!” Remembering her manners, Sitonai bowed deeply. Emiya and the rest of the chefs nodded back.

“Oh, and who’s this? Master, do we have another new arrival?” Irisviel asked, catching sight of Ibaraki standing next to Raikou and the others.

“oh, yeah, I was super lucky this time!” Ritsuka replied cheerily. “Hey Ibaraki, come say hi to everyone! In fact, let’s just get this party started – no need to stand on ceremony.”

A cheer rose up at her words, and as the gathered Heroic Spirits drifted towards the the food and friends, music began to play throughout the room, courtesy of Mozart and Salieri in the corner. It had taken quite a bit of work on Ritsuka, Romani and Da Vinci’s part to stop the latter from attacking his rival on sight, due to Salieri’s merging with the Grey Man, but now, the two famous magicians were back to being good friends again. And with it, Chaldea was treated to world-class music at dinner, or whenever they felt like playing during their down time.

There was one Heroic Spirit among the crowd who wasn’t quite feeling the joy, though. A certain golden Archer viewed the festivities with a slight sneer on his face.

“Gil, don’t start anything. You know what happened last time,” Enkidu warned. At the same table, the King’s older and younger versions nodded in agreement with their best – and only – friend.

“hmph. I wasn’t going to,” he said archly. “The mongrels can do as they please. My actions were that of necessity during a Grail War, nothing more.”

“uh-huh…” Enkidu took a gulp of wine, remembering the scene that had played out before, when Irisviel and Kiritsugu had first been summoned.

**********

“I see. So that’s what happened.” Irisviel’s tone was decidedly icy as she listened to Emiya’s recounting of the events of the Fifth Holy Grail War, where he, Shirou and Rin had watched as the man they had discovered was Gilgamesh fought against Illyasviel and her Servant; the Berserker, Hercules.

“If you’ll excuse me, dear, I have business to attend to.” She stood up, pushing her chair back abruptly with a steely glint in her eyes.

“Iri, whatever you’re thinking of doing, _don’t_ ,” Kiritsugu warned, feeling the dangerous aura surrounding his wife.

“Don’t try to stop me, Kiritsugu,” she seethed. “I’m going to find that…that _bastard_ , and make him pay for hurting our daughter!”

“Mother, please calm down. I understand how you feel, but I don’t think it will help. You know what that man is like, he won’t listen and he certainly won’t care about what he did in the past.”

“Don’t you say anything either, Shirou,” she retorted. “I am going to, whether you like it or not!”

“Iri, calm down...Iri!” Kiritsugu's last attempt at stopping his wife went entirely unheeded, as Irisviel strode off to find the King of Heroes.

As luck would have it, she passed Ritsuka in the hallway.

“Ah, Master, would you happen to know where Archer is at the moment?” she asked, her tone now deceptively calm.

Ritsuka looked puzzled for a moment. “Archer...which one? Oh, do you mean Gilgamesh? He’s the one you’d know, right?”

“Indeed. I have a score to settle with him.”

Ritsuka's face was now full of curiosity as much as confusion.

“Last I saw, he was talking to Ozy and Enki in the lounge,” she said, “but what kind of score do you mean? Something to do with Arturia- Saber, that is? She was your Servant, right?”

Irisviel shook her head. “No, this isn’t about Saber,” she replied. “This is about what he did to Illya.”

“ah.” Ritsuka winced as understanding dawned. She’d gone through the records of the previous Grail Wars, and...well. She could see why Irisviel would want payback.

“OK, I’m...gonna stay out of that,” she said tactfully, “Do what you want, but just don’t kill him. I mean, not that you guys can kill each other in Chaldea, but you know what I mean.”

“Thank you.” With that, Irisviel headed off with renewed purpose.

“Hmm. Ya know what, I think I’ll come with after all. I kind of wanna see this,” Ritsuka murmured to herself, hurrying after her Servant.

Heads turned as Irisviel strode into the lounge, murderous intent rolling off her in waves.

“Irisviel? Whatever is the matter?” Arturia jumped up in alarm at the sight of her former mistress, searching around for any sign of danger.

Irisviel's eyes flicked towards her. “Don’t worry, Saber, this is a matter between me and Archer,” she said, scanning the room for him.

“Oh? What business does Saber's former Master possibly have with the King of Heroes?” Gilgamesh’ lazy drawl sounded from where he was seated, as Ritsuka had said, at a table with Enkidu and Ozymandias.

“Come over here and I’ll show you.”

Silence stretched out at her rather unorthodox challenge.

For a moment, Gilgamesh simply stared at her, one eyebrow raised quizzically. He spared a glanced at Enkidu and Ozymandias, but they seemed as baffled by her sudden appearance as he was.

He shrugged. “Very well, mongrel, I suppose I shall humour you. Be grateful I am in a charitable mood today.”

 _You won’t be for much longer..._ Ritsuka thought, hoping it didn’t show on her face.

Rising from the couch, Gilgamesh went to stand in front of Irisviel.

“Well, mongrel? What business was it you have with me?” he asked.

Irisviel looked up at him squarely, expression steady.

“This.”

The sound of flesh striking flesh echoed throughout the room as she slapped him, hard, with enough force to rock his head to one side.

For a moment, no-one moved a muscle. It was like a scene from a movie had been paused as everyone froze in shock, unable to comprehend what had happened.

Slowly, Gilgamesh touched his fingers to the blood rising from the split lip Irisviel had given him. He saw red, both literally and figuratively.

“You _mongrel_! How _dare_ you raise your hand to a King!”

He drew his first back, preparing to strike back with the full force of his fury. Behind him, the Gates of Babylon began to open, numerous weapons peeking out of the glowing portals.

“Iri?! _Iri! Oh, no, you don’t_!”

Kiritsugu burst through the door, Emiya hot on his heels. Seeing the scene playing out in front of him, instinct temporarily override reason as Kiritsugu sized up the situation in a flash.

He dashed past his wife, who was rubbing her hand a little and wincing.

“Bastard! Don’t you touch her!” he cried, pulling back his fist. Before any of the weapons could be fired, he threw the punch, hitting Gilgamesh squarely in the jaw for the second time that day. This time, the impact made him take a couple of steps backward with the strength of the blow. He blinked in shock, and then-

“Mongrel! _I’LL KILL YOU_!” he roared, crimson eyes blazing with absolute rage. The Gates powered back to life, doubling in number so that his body was haloed in a golden glow.

“Gil, no!”

Chains shot out from Enkidu’s hands, wrapping around Gilgamesh to bind his arms tightly to his side, preventing him from attacking.

“Enkidu! Let me go!” Gilgamesh demanded, but his friend shook their head firmly. He tried to get free, but due to his divine nature, the more he struggled, the tighter the God-Binding Chains held him. He gnashed his teeth in frustration, glaring at Kiritsugu with pure murder in his eyes. For his part, the assassin stood his ground without fear – he’d faced worse in both life and the afterlife as a member of the Counter Force than a spoiled King of Heroes having a temper tantrum.

Perhaps realising how un-heroic his actions were at that moment, Gilgamesh was forced to concede defeat. Reluctantly, he stopped trying to break free and stood still, allowing Enkidu to loosen the chains, though they remained wrapped around his body just in case.

“Fine,” he growled, sullen anger still smouldering in both his eyes and tone. “I will stay my hand this once, but don’t think I won’t get you back for this later, friend or no.”

Enkidu took their friend's petty sulking with a calm expression. They were more than used to Gilgamesh’ outbursts – an empty threat would hardly faze them.

“I know. But first-” they looked over to where Kiritsugu was guarding Irisviel, with Emiya standing a little way off from his adopted parents. From his own guarded posture, it was clear that he’d been ready to jump in at a moment’s notice, although the uneasy expression on his face showed that he’d really rather not have to do so.

“You are... Saber’s former Master? And the homunculus made by the Einzbern family?” Enkidu’s Presence Detection ability – the highest of all the Heroic Spirits – allowed them to determine Kiritsugu and Irisviel's Spirit Origin, and logic therefore deduced their connection to Gilgamesh.

“We are, yes,” Kiritsugu confirmed, wariness showing in every taut line of his body as he replied.

Enkidu's head tipped to one side, their hair falling like a curtain with the movement.

“Master told me we're not supposed to continue any fights we may have had with each other in our past,” they pointed out. “Gil knows this already. Did our Master not tell you the same thing?”

Ritsuka, who had been nothing but a spectator so far, started at having her name called.

“Um, well, yes, I did,” she stuttered, “but this is, uh, personal. I mean, I don’t think it’s against the rules. Or at least, if it is, I’m making an exception.”

“As well you should, Master,” Artoria interjected firmly, eyeing her former Masters and rival in turn. “Gilgamesh deserves to pay for his actions.”

“Gil?” Enkidu's attention turned back to their friend as they waited for an explanation.

With all eyes on him, Gilgamesh sighed, rolling his eyes in a theatrical display of boredom.

“Their daughter was Berserker’s Master during the Fifth Grail War,” he explained. “I killed both her and her Servant in battle, so I assume they wish to enact revenge.” A shocked gasp echoed around the room at the brazen admittance, but Gilgamesh’ tone showed how little remorse he carried for having done so. He regarded the pair in front of him with disdain. “It appears a parent’s love is strong no matter the era.”

“As well it should be!” Arturia exclaimed, disgusted at his attitude. “Surely even you can understand why such actions are intolerable and deserve proper punishment!”

“This, coming from the woman who won’t even acknowledge her own child?! The hypocrisy is astounding! And here I thought the King of Knights valued honour above all, or does your precious ‘chivalry’ mean nothing to you?”

“You-!”

“OK! Enough already!”

Heads turned at Ritsuka’s interruption, cutting off whatever Arturia might have been about to say. Using the momentary distraction she had created, Ritsuka strode over to stand in between the angry Servants – a dangerous position, but she knew what she was doing. She hoped.

“I know I said I’d make an exception, but geez!”

Hands on hips, Ritsuka glared at her Servants in frustration. “If you guys continue you’ll go way against Chaldea’s code about Heroic Spirits not fighting each other outside of training and simulations, not to mention if you break stuff it’ll be super annoying to fix and we don’t have that kind of cash. If you want to fight, go outside or get Romani or Da Vinci to set the holodeck up, otherwise, pack it in right now!”

In the stunned silence that followed her tirade, the Servants stared at their Master in shock. For a human, and an ordinary one at that, Ritsuka could certainly get her point across when she needed to. Her eyes blazed as she glared fiercely around the room, daring anyone to challenge her. They could almost see the flames flickering in their orange depths.

“ahem.” She coughed, cheeks paling a little as she realised exactly who she was pointing a finger to. Hastily, she withdrew the offending article, clasping her hands behind her back and doing her best to adopt a more polite expression, though the anger didn’t quite leave her eyes. “Um, what I mean is, would you please not start fights in the lounge, Your Majesty?”

“Why not? It wouldn’t be the first time,” Enkidu quipped from across the room, drawing a ripple of nervous laughter from the crowd.

Despite herself, Ritsuka couldn’t help smiling back at them.

“Well, no, but I’d prefer it if it wasn’t a regular occasion, you know?”

She dared a glance back at Gilgamesh, hoping he wasn’t too offended at being ordered about like that.

Thankfully – to her surprise – he didn’t seem too bothered. Still annoyed, of course, but then what else was new?

“hmm. It seems the mongrel can bare her fangs when she needs to, after all.” Gilgamesh regarded her with a mixture of wry amusement and grudging, barely-there respect. Enkidu took that as a sign that he had calmed down enough to dispel the chains binding him. Now free, Gilgamesh rubbed his wrists, shooting his friend a reproachful look.

“May I?”

Irisviel, who had been quiet since her dramatic entrance, took a few steps forward to stand in front of Gilgamesh. She held out a hand expectantly.

“Iri, what…?” Kiritsugu began, the wariness in his tone matched by the suspicion on Gilgamesh’ face.

“Mongrel, if this is some kind of trick…” he warned.

Unperturbed, she merely blinked, slowly, still holding her hand out. With a sigh, Gilgamesh allowed her to take his hand, though he seemed ready to draw it back with a moment’s notice.

As Enkidu’s intention had only been to restrain, rather than actually hurt, their friend, there was no need for Irisviel’s healing abilities. She merely touched a finger to his wrist to remove the lingering soreness before stepping back, letting him take his hand back as she tucked her own into the wide edges of her sleeves. Gilgamesh seemed unsure how to receive the action, giving her an odd look as she turned to Ritsuka.

“I’m sorry, Master,” she apologised. “I’ve only just arrived, yet it seems I’m already causing trouble for you. I let my emotions get the better of me. I assure you, I’ll keep my temper in future; this won’t happen again.” She bowed deeply, before straightening up to flash Gilgamesh a pointed look. “That is, so long as we all keep to the code you mentioned.”

Gilgamesh scoffed and rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue.

“OK! Well, if that’s settled, then…now what?” Ritsuka asked. “Is there anything you’d like to see, or do? Apart from not fight?”

Irisviel smiled. “Well, perhaps Shirou could show us around our new home?” she suggested, walking back over to her husband and son. Kiritsugu and Emiya shared a look as she looped her arms through theirs, mentally shrugging at her whimsical attitude.

“Good idea. Have fun!” Ritsuka told them, waving a hand as Irisiviel began ushering her family out the door. Once they were out of sight, she turned back to the rest of the room.

“Uh, are we all good here now?” she asked hesitantly. “No-one got any other problems with each other that you want to get off your chest? Please say no, because I’m hungry and I don’t feel like dealing with anything else right now.”

That earned her a laugh as the tension finally eased from the room.

“Great! OK, if anyone needs me, I’ll be in the cafeteria.” 

With a hurried bow, Ritsuka dashed off, relieved to be able to make a hasty escape. Gilgamesh scoffed at the rather undignified sight, before returning to his seat and pouring a cup of wine as though nothing had happened. A buzz of chatter rose up as the conversations that had been interrupted resumed, and with that, things were quiet again.

*** **********

Back in the present, Enkidu watched as their King regarded the celebrations with a bored manner.

“Stop giving me that look,” he told them. “I told you, and our Master, I have no further interest in those mongrels.” To prove his point, he made a show of opening his Treasury to retrieve a cup of wine, taking a long draught.

On the other side of the room, oblivious to the exchange, Sitonai eagerly looked over the selection of food on offer.

“Shirou, would you like to tell your sister what you’ve made for her?” Irisviel asked, smiling at her daughter’s enthusiastic nodding.

Emiya cleared his throat, indicating the spread.

“Alright. Today’s menu for the Emiya family is…”


End file.
